Olor a alcohol
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Un pequeño Drabble AU!Moderno dónde Korra cae bajo el hechizo étilico de una ojiverde. [KorrAsami]


_Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Zakuro Hatsune reportándose de nuevo al fandom KorrAsami con un... ¿mini-fic? Que hice ayer después de concluir que mi OTP es Drunk Korra x Asami lol._

 _Dedicado especialmente a: Drakyx, quien me ayudó con el planteamiento ^^_

Olor a alcohol.

Siento tu tostada y tersa piel bajo mis pálidos y cálidos falanges, el olor natural que desprende tu cuerpo se funde con un leve toque de ron, whisky y tequila que apenas está procesando tu cuerpo, tu escultural cuerpo está adornado por pequeñas gotas de sudor que son la prueba de la rigurosa y excitante actividad física a la cual sometimos nuestros cuerpos hacía apenas unas cuantas horas y sonrío con algo de malicia al recordar lo que pasó en el club esa noche de copas. No soy una persona que tienda a hacer lo que hice, jamás deseé a nadie a tal punto para provocar lo que pasó ese día. Pero tú eras diferente, tú me habías hechizado como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Eras mi mejor amiga, me lo decías seguido. Pero yo no quería tu amistad, quería compartir mis días, mis alegrías, mis tristezas, mi vida entera, mis noches contigo y que me hicieras gritar tu nombre con tal deseo y desesperación como lo acababa de hacer hace un momento. Te amaba, pero tú no me correspondías, me veías como una simple amiga y no como la mujer que te amaba con tal locura que quemaba.

Cierro mis ojos y a mi mente vienen los acontecimientos de esa noche. Me habías invitado a tomar un trago para festejar tu mes de aniversario de soltería, jamás me había agradado Mako para ti, era un buen chico y un gran amigo, pero un novio estúpido, mentiría si no dijera que me alegré bastante cuando supe de su ruptura. En fin, ya estábamos en el bar cuando empezamos una pequeña charla trivial, tú con lo de tu banda que patrocinaba y yo con mis negocios y proyectos mecánicos que tenía. Una cosa llevó a la otra y me confesaste que no soportabas la bebida, o bien, no tanto como yo podía. En ese insiste una idea maligna me invadió la cabeza, quise contenerla, negarla por completo. Pero fue inútil. Tenía conocimiento que cuando estabas ebria te exponías y te sincerabas con lo que eras, con quien eras, una lesbiana reprimida tal y como yo que deseabas el calor femenino de alguien más en tu cama, y esa noche, yo quería ser esa fémina a quien le sacaras gritos de placer continuos.

— _Korra, ¿qué tal si hacemos un pequeño reto? — Pregunté con la sonrisa más sensual que pude poner._

— _No sé, 'Sami, sabes que no bebo. — Contestaste con gesto inocente._

— _Anda, prometo que no tendrá nada que ver con alcohol. — Mentí con avidez._

— _Si es así, adelante. — Aceptaste sin siquiera notar que sonreía con malicia._

El reto que te había propuesto era: Beber tantos líquidos como pudiésemos y la primera en ir al sanitario perdería, una apuesta estúpida, lo sé, pero tú odiabas perder y me aprovecharía de ello. Le indiqué al cantinero que nos trajera dos bebidas, tu solo tomabas cerveza, así que jamás reconociste los sabores tan fuertes de aquellas bebidas que estabas ingiriendo con el simple afán de ganarme ese estúpido reto.

Después de un tiempo notaste que te empezabas a marear y me confesaste que todo te parecía ligero, sin dudarlo, te ofrecí llevarte a mi departamento ya que el tuyo quedaba muy lejos y ya era pasado de media noche cuando se suscitó todo eso. Nos subimos a mi auto y recorrimos todo el camino hasta mi hogar acompañadas de las estrellas y la luna quienes eran mis únicos jueces ante aquel acto tan vil que cometí. En el camino tu actitud hacia mi cambió de tal forma que me sorprendí, ya no eras la Korra tímida de siempre cuando estábamos solas. No. Eras más agresiva, me coqueteabas sin el mínimo recato y cuando podías, tu mano traviesa si infiltraba bajo mi falda acariciando cierta zona que me hacía suspirar y jadear.

Llegué a las puertas de mi departamento enganchada en tus hombros y besándonos con aquel deseo que siempre contuvimos. Tus morenas manos me recorrieron por completo mientras yo me limitaba a jadear y gemir llamándote cuando mi cerebro lograba juntar las cinco letras que lo conformaban tu nombre. Eras una bestia en la cama, pero a su vez, un algodón de azúcar, ¿acaso es posible tal combinación? Juraría que no, pero allí estabas, haciéndome llegar al cielo con tan solo unos cuantos movimientos mientras tus labios con sabor a alcohol demandaban los míos con locura y pasión. Éramos dos amantes cuyos organismos estaban invadido por aquella bebida etílica que nos hacía sacar lo que ocultábamos ante el mundo. Lo más oscuro de nosotros.

La fricción de nuestros cuerpos era candente, suculenta, excitante, tantas palabras que podrían describir las sensaciones que me provocabas y ninguna le haría honor a lo que experimentaba. Tus pechos contra los míos. Tu lengua traviesa. Tus manos inquietas. Todo se juntaba para que al fin ambas pudiésemos llegar al clímax de aquel acto que el alcohol había provocado. Caíste rendida a mi lado y es aquí donde la historia había comenzado. Ahora solo me limitaba a observarte mientras acariciaba tu espalda y me embriagaba de tu natural aroma. Aquello sería solo de una noche, lo sabía, cuando despertaras lo más seguro era que me pidieses disculpas y me juraras que eso jamás se volvería a dar, que quizá el cantinero se confundió y te embriagaste a tal grado que terminaste acostándote conmigo. No iba a mentirme, me dolía esa probabilidad, pero la aceptaría, total, pude tenerte a mi lado al menos una noche. Estaba pensando en eso cuando siento como tu cuerpo se mueve y me abrazas fuertemente.

— _¿K-Korra? — Pregunto incrédula ante aquella acción de tu parte._

— _'Sami, si querías acostarte contigo no tenías que emborracharme, tú me prendes con tan solo mirarme. — Me confiesas y sé que todo eso es porque tu borrachera aun no te dejaba._

— _Eres muy tímida y tonta, Korra, jamás hubiese detectado que te coqueteaba. — Te contesto con ligereza, total, se te iría a olvidar en la mañana gracias a la resaca que tendrías._

— _Quizá, pero ya que estoy más que ebria y que tengo el valor o la idiotez necesaria, puedo decirte una cosa. — En ese momento, alzaste tu azulina mirada y me besaste con dulzura mientras el olor a alcohol que desprendías me inundaba por completo y me extasiaba al mismo tiempo. — Te amo. Asami Sato. Solo espero no olvidar que te lo dije, porque si lo hago, por favor, golpéame lo más duro que puedas hasta que mi cerebro lo razone de nuevo._

Y en ese instante, te quedaste dormida y yo sorprendida ante tal confesión. Al parecer no había sido tan malo emborracharte esa noche. Mientras estuvieses a mi lado, no me importaba que el olor a alcohol estuviese alrededor.

 _Y bueno, espero les haya gustado el pequeño fic._

 _Como siempre: A los que me comenten con su cuenta de FanFiction les responderé al instante, para los que no, después del martes ya estarán sus respuestas ^^ perdón por hacer eso, pero es que tengo un examen muy importante el Martes y debo estudiar._

 _Si deseas apoyar a esta pobre escritora en sus proyectos, pueden donar algo en mi cuenta de : Zakuro Hatsune ^^._


End file.
